Kynanthropic Encounter
by ScarletKisses
Summary: An adorable Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru one shot and a glance into the lives of two brothers before the rivalry. Was it ever worth it?


_**Author's Note:**_ This is a small one-shot and an insight into a time in which the two dog demon brothers peacefully lived together. Personally I love reading these particular fan-fictions and so I tried my hand at reproducing one of my own. Enjoy and if time permits, please review with feedback, ideas, or constructive criticism. Thank you.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The show, Inuyasha, and all of the characters used in this fan-fiction belong to their respectful owners.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Kynanthropic Encounter**

Chapter 1:_ The Good Times Never Seem to Last_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The grey tinted fluffs discreetly veiled the charcoal coated sky, diamonds intricately studded into the ominous vista. The breathtaking scenery threatened to shower the imposing Castle of the Western Lands as it eerily hovered over it, casting weak shadows on the granite structure. The edifice had a rigid posture, holding its ground against the merciless storm brewing above. It safely housed a cruel ruler, the soft angles brushed across his cheekbones presented a face no older than seventeen; quite a misleading appearance. The sandstone throne he sat in was lined with a tricolor gold décor and although it seemed too large for the young youkai, he truly filled the position well. Ah, he was the merciless killer Sesshoumaru, new ruler of the Western Lands and on this particular occasion: bored.

For the past half-hour his eyes had repeatedly scanned over the place where the walls were intended to be, but instead were politely draped with silky elegant cloth; everything was so red and so-boring. He rose from his chair almost suddenly; making the guard situated next to him flinch in fear. The demon ruler narrowed his golden eyes and directed his glare at the victim.

"Is this how you expect to protect me?"

The guard's posture immediately straightened past normality and he vigorously shook his head.

"I assure you that it was a mere twitch, your ultimate highness, it will not happen again."

Sesshoumaru neared him condescendingly and slightly slanted his stance to word an order, "Bring me the half-demon."

The guard charily bobbed his head once and dashed down the wide hall delighted to escape with his master's consent. He turned the corner sharply and let out a deep sigh of relief; he would live another day. Oh, how he missed his former ruler. He had not been as hardhearted as his son, Sesshoumaru. This new lord was much too stone-like and ruthless. _With all due respect_, he thought to himself, _this youkai is a damned executioner_. The guard continued pacing towards his destination; a second late and lord Sesshoumaru would literally have his head. He neared Lord Inuyasha's room and cautiously pushed the heavy door open. A small toddler sprung at him in excitement. The guard faltered back and lost his footing; the small dog-demon landed on the guard's round stomach. He slid off joyfully and turned to the guard; the dark spacious pupils grounded on the amber background displayed an overexcitement from being kept in the room so long.

"Where big bwuver?" Inuyasha asked; his ears twitched.

"He-he's looking for you, Inuyasha," the guard responded with a sigh.

"Big bwuver?" The unanswered question hung in the air as he turned toward the throne room and ran as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him.

"I is here!" Inuyasha tripped and fell in front of Sesshoumaru. He quickly pushed his plump little body off the ground and dusted his charming miniature robes off.

"Carry me!" He stretched his arms up towards Sesshoumaru who shook his head, a grin spreading across his face.

"You are old enough to walk on your own now so you will."

"Pwees!"

"No."

"Seschomaru!" Inuyasha grunted as he revealed his baby claws, too blunt to even scrape a piece of wood.

"Inuyasha, you shall accompany me to the game-room _walking_."

"What's accompamy?" the small lord tilted his head in confusion, his fingers running through the creases and folds on his clothes.

"You will come with me."

"Yes!" He took a few steps forward and visibly faked a fall. "Ouchie!" he grabbed his stout leg and rolled back and forth. "Big bwuver, it hurts."

Sesshoumaru sighed and lifted the rounded dog-demon. He securely placed him atop his shoulders. The toddler's fleshy arms wrapped around his neck and his tiny hands took hold of Sesshoumaru's long silver strands of hair.

"You know, one of these days you're going to have to learn to do things on your own. When you are old enough we will rule this place together and we will be the feared dog demon brothers of the Western Lands."

"Is I going to be strong like you when I is growed up, big bwuver?"

Sesshoumaru smiled; the first smile since his mother had passed away.

"Yes, little brother." Sesshoumaru galloped down the hall with his young brother who giggled with gusto. Little did they know that they would be cruelly ripped apart only to meet again as deadly rivals. What went wrong?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
